Of Dragons and Draconians
by purple kitsune
Summary: Not everything is as it seems and everyone has secrets, especially the dragons, who have finally recovered from Galbatorix treachery, and Eragon is, well...missing? Read Ch5 separetly. Will be slash.
1. Decisions

It's been revised because found huge careless mistakes everywhere, there might still be some, so be kind and tell me. Some things have been cleared up though.

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Yes I do realize this is an AU after reading the deluxe version of Eragon (not telling anything). R&R please.

* * *

_**Of Dragons and Draconians**_

_Nothing is as it seems, not even the world around us. There will always be things that are not seen, but are vitally important, things that are hidden._

_Never trust anyone completely, never, not even yourself, for all creatures lie.

* * *

_

Things were looking better, Eragon supposed, at least he no longer had any of those…things chasing after him. Still, it could be better, after all, he was wandering in the middle of the Hadarac Desert, disoriented, bleeding from god knows how many wounds and without any water or Saphira. Eragon groaned and hoped to whatever deity looked after dragons that Saphira will be all right. It was his last thought as he collapsed in the sifting sands.

Around the still body, the desert winds raged on, and like a ravenous beast, the ever-changing land swallowed the still form, as it did with all that fell into its clutches.

* * *

"So, you want me to help the little human?" 

A resounding growl echoed in the dimly lit room and then Galbatorix smiled.

* * *

Arya was agitated to say the least. Eragon had not been found after their latest battle and to make matters worse, Saphira had just taken off, wounded, as soon as she realized that Eragon wasn't going to be found. All of that had happened over a day ago and at the moment; they couldn't spare the people for an extended search. Arya really, really wanted to hit something at the moment! 

"He'll be alright."

Arya whirled around to find the witch, still in her battle gear, smirking at her.

"And how would you know that?" She snapped; the events of the past few days making her very short tempered.

The witch only laughed, "If all dragon riders died from such little things, I'm afraid that they would not have lasted very long." With that, she disappeared into the milling crowds, leaving Arya alone with her own frustrations once again.

After another fruitless search in the halls of the sick, Arya finally gave up any hopes of finding Eragon and left to find Ajihad, after all, if she couldn't find him here its best she started looking elsewhere and the sooner she found him, the better.

Her progress was however stopped by the twins.

"They healers need you here, elf," one of them sneered at her.

"After all you are the strongest magic welder here, now that the dragon rider is dead and his dragon is missing."

At this, Arya's precarious control over her temper snapped. Completed ignoring the fact they expected her to form a remark she gathered whatever power she could spare and snarled out the word "_brisingr_", sending the twins flying back with a blast of green flames that immediately began consuming them, and had they not been conserving their energy, they would have been burnt to a crisp within moments. Even so, by the time they recovered, Arya had already made her way past them, and into Ajihad's counsel chamber.

"I'm going to look for him", it was simple statement; one that Arya had every intention of carrying out.

Looking up from the map he had been studying, Ajihad only sighed as he studied Arya's determined stance. "You can't."

Stunned briefly, Arya just stared at him, "What do you mean I can't?"

"I mean that you can't go looking for Eragon, simply, because we need you here", Ajihad paused and turned back to the mapped and place a few coluored stones on it; "He can take care of himself. Besides, Saphira will find him and she will bring him back."

"And what if she doesn't? She is wounded!" She snapped back, "What if he dies? We'll lose the only advantage we have against Galbatorix just because you couldn't spare the people to look for him. Or worse he decides he's better of without us since we have proven to be such great allies," Sarcasm oozed from the last statement as she paused to catch her breath, and then continued, "He may be a dragon rider but he's still human, he won't last long if he wondered into the Hadarac Desert. Even you know that!"

Weary, Ajihad nodded as he conceded her point. "That doesn't change the fact that we can't spare anyone to look for him as of now."

"So we should just count him with the rest of the dead?"

The room grew deathly silent as Arya realized the unspoken truth that hanged between them: Eragon could very likely die and there was nothing they could do, not as they were, and not when their ranks were so ravaged by battle.

* * *

Angela pulled her cloaked tighter around her faced as she followed Solembum into the Hadarac Desert. Shaking her head in amusement at the ease in which the werecat cut across the harsh lands, before urging her horse on, trying to catch up with elusive werecat. 

She really was getting a little too old for all this traveling.

* * *

A creak echoed through the stone room as the door was pushed open. Arya stopped her packing and turned. 

"What are you doing here?"

Nasuada smiled. "Why am I not surprised that you have decided to go looking for him anyways."

"I don't know, maybe, because the healers don't really need me, or maybe it's because your father is only keeping me here because he fears that not all of the Urgals have been killed or are all gone." Arya replied as she turned and continued to pack her bags.

"He has a point, you know." Nasuada sighed.

"That doesn't change anything, I'm still going."

"What if he's already dead? You would only be wasting your time then."

There was only silence for a few moments as Nasuada turned to speak to someone in the hall. Then the doors were opened wider and another person stepped into the room, blocking the light coming from the halls, their travel boots clicking against the stone floors creating a loud echo around the room.

"Take him with you."

* * *

YeahI re-uped it again to fix all the annoying little mistakes. 


	2. Traveling and Frustrations

It's a very sort chapter, well it's actually just part of it, there's another page I didn't post cause I don't think anyone's actually reading this.

Disclaimers: Don't own any of the original characters. But the OCs and OD (dragons)s are mine

Constructive critisism is welcome as well as reviews. All mistakes are mine careless or otherwise. (cause no one proof read)

Warnings: none (as of yet, but a bit of out of characterness)

Enjoy

* * *

"You must be the most annoying dragon to have ever been born!" A shrouded figure cursed as he tripped over a loose tile in the dark. 

"Just hurry, and shut-up already." His companion snapped back as they stole, silently, out of the darkened city.

_Yes, do hurry up, after all, time, is of the essence.

* * *

_

For the ten thousandth time Arya cursed Nasuada and whatever off-springs she might have. In the end, she cursed herself for giving in to the insane woman's demands. Why, oh, why did she bring the human along? It's not as if this journey wasn't hard enough to begin with, but now, she had to baby a _human_? Albeit, he is looking after himself, he has just had a few problems keeping up with her, but still.

To make things worse they had returned to Tronjheim after the battle to recuperate, so they were now more than three days away from the Haradac Desert, and near the place where the actual battle occurred. This only served to annoy her more since the time they spent traveling back there was the precious time she should be using to find Eragon, not to mention it made her chances of finding him alive slimmer. This was the reason why Arya had been riding her horse to death.

"Alright, we can stop for the night." Arya finally relented as her horse faltered yet again. The human's horse wasn't faring any better than hers, but the human himself looked as exhausted as his horse.

Murtagh groaned in relief as they pulled to a stop. He would of course never let the elf know how grateful he was for the respite, but they had been going at break neck speed for the last two days, even for an elf and as a human, he was barely hanging on. Their camping ground for tonight was a little enclosure created by high cavernous stone which were part of near-by mountain. The stone walls formed a semicircle, very easy to defend and sheltered from the wind.

They made a fire and then feed the horses before finally spreading out the sleeping rolls which they had, thankfully, brought with them. The uncomfortable silence that followed after they ate had grown routine in the last two days, but it was still uncomfortable.

"Do you think he's still alive?" Murtagh flinched as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Leave it to his over burdened mind to break the silence with the most sensitive subject there was at the moment. Surprisingly though, Arya didn't explode, but merely glared at him as if saying: _of course he's alive, why else would I be heading towards the Haradac Desert to look for him? _

"Well… thanks for bringing me…along," Murtagh continued after another uncomfortable silence, unsure of what to say, "I'll leave, as soon as we are out of these mountains." Arya merely nodded in his direction then turned her back to him and to all appearances went to sleep.

Just as Murtagh was about to sleep himself he heard her say, "The only reason I agreed to take you with me is because you would never have left Tronjheim other wise and you do realize that Nasuada is going to be in a lot of trouble when her father finds out that you're gone, don't you?"

* * *

"What do you mean he's not here? He has to be here!" he screamed, cloak swirling as he practically threw a tantrum that stirred up a mini sand storm. 

_Well, he's not._

"Can't you dig around, just to be sure?" irritation was clear in his voice.

"Quit your whining, if she says he's not here than he's not here, but if you want to make sure, feel free to dig all you want, _by yourself_!"

"Alright, alright, I get the point, but you realize we're dead don't you?"

* * *

Angela smiled, happy. The room was brightly lit and a fire burned happily in the large ornamented fireplace chasing the chill from her bones. The firelight danced in a cascade of colours on the beautiful furnishings in the room, reflecting off of the bejeweled walls and chandeliers. All the while, Solembum was curled up in another over stuffed wingback chair that faced the fire, purring in contentment. 

They really should come here more often, Angela mused, provided of course, she can find it again. It was pity the only reason she was here in the first place was because she had information they already knew but never the less wanted confirmed. Oh well, one can always dream.

* * *

Don't know who some of the characters are, that's good. Don't know where Angela is, that's also good. No this does not continue from where I left off. 

Two people and one dragon in the first scene

Oh yes, Thanks to the only person who reviewed chapter one, the only one I didn't force to read this storyanyway.


	3. Trouble

**Notes:** this is the second part of chapter 2, yes I decided to post it since someone won't stop complaining. It's basically here to show that no, I haven't killed off the main characters, yet.

Alright please review (except for you, you little snake, you know who you are) complaints and critisim always welcome. As always all mistakes are mine, do tell me about them.

Is anyone still reading?

* * *

Saphira was in pain. She had arrived in the city a day ago, battered and exhausted, but still she had refused treatment, trying to garner help for Eragon, panicked, because she hadn't been able to reach his mind ever since he had disappeared, but still able to feel that his spirit was still on earth,since itwas connected to hers. She had neglected herself; Eragon's well being was her first and only concern. So, it was no surprise that her body had collapsed under the abuse she piled on it. That's how she found herself, sprawled, on the marble floors of a stone citadel, capable housing more than a hundred dragons at the same time, with a healer, who has been working non-stop for the last 7-8 hours trying to mend her wounds. 

It was night now, the stars did not provide much light through the impossibly high, crystal ceilings, but whatever light was present, was magnified by the crystal and reflected along the luminescent walls and floor, giving the room an inner glow; almost as if the stone itself was capable of producing light. None of this registered with Saphira though, her mind was far too weak as the last of her strength was drained by the healing and she was lulled to sleep by the sun-warmed marble beneath her; too exhausted to even wonder about her rider's fate.

* * *

Darkness ruled Eragon's world, darkness, and pain. He knew he was being moved, but not to where, he didn't even understand_ how_. He drifted in the darkness, without an anchor, without Saphira. His only comfort was in knowing that she was still alive, he could feel it.

* * *

Murtagh was shaken awake none too gently in the middle of the night. Instantly awake, his eyes focused on a frantic looking elf, hair wild, eyes wide and in an absolute panic. She dragged him off the ground and immediately began clearing away his sleeping roll. 

"Get rid of all traces of the fire or make it look like it was there over a day ago, hurry." She hissed at him, picking up his bedroll and scuffing the ground where it had laid, making it seem as if no one had been sleeping there. Weary Murtagh did as she bid, clearing away the debris of the fire, noting she presence in the camp had already been erased.

Once finished she grabbed him and the horses and forcibly pushed him towards one of the rock walls of the little clearing.

Murtagh was beyond confused and a little aggravated for being woken up for no apparent reason. "What are…?"

"Quiet," Arya snarled at him, then waved her hands at the stone walls and snapped, "_Moi stenr_." The stone walls shimmered green for a moment before parting and forming a cave large enough to fit the two of them and their horses. Arya ushered him and the horses in, impatiently, making him wonder for a moment it she intended to seal him into the mountain, but that thought died a quick death as she followed the horses in. Another quick "_moi stern_" from Arya sealed the cave, leaving a fracture of an opening so they could see out into the clearing.

Sighing, Murtagh tried again, "Why are we doing this." A hissed shush was his only answer, but then he heard it, hoof beats. Peering into the gloom of the night, it wasn't long before he could make out almost half a dozen torches heading their way. His heart sized up for a moment, thinking it was the Varden, coming to retrieve him. His fears were however, unfounded, it wasn't the Varden. Even if he didn't get a good look at the riders, he was satisfied that he wasn't in danger. So, Murtagh retreated to the back of the cave; shacking his head in wonder at how elves could hear something that was more than a league off, and began binding their horses' hoofs with cloth and tying their muzzles together so they couldn't make any noise.

The silence in the caves was shattered by an almost inaudible curse from Arya moments later. "What is it?" Murtagh asked into the darkness, having only finished binding Cadoc's hooves.

Arya looked angry even if he couldn't see her very well in the dark. "Slavers!" she hissed.

Shocked, Murtagh hurriedly moved from the back of the cave to get a look, only to trip on one of their packs and crash loudly into the stone barrier hiding them from view. The loud thump echoed in the stone cave and around the clearingwhere the slavers had settled.

* * *

HAHAHA cliffies, god I love them. Feel free to complain about this all you want. 


	4. Consequences

Well here's chapter three andI know I said I wasn't going to update, oh well, I lied.

A lot of OOCness in here for certain unknown reasons (glares at muses). Now about the plot, well it's what I want the story to go, I guess the basic plot is the same as the book.

Warnings: None at the moment. (_might_ be slash further on)

Disclaimer: NOT MINE (again) except the OCs andODs

Well enjoy and don't forget to R&R, except for a certain snaky (you know who you are). Constructive criticism is welcome and do tell me about my mistakes, I didn't proof it this time. If there are any words stuck together it's the website's fualt (really).

* * *

"So, what are we going to do now?" The shrouded figure asked as he prowled around the desert sands. 

His companion was more focused on the dragon, who was sniffing around the sand. "What is it?" her voice rang out clearly in the desert air.

The dragon's tail swished, irritated, as he scented the air. Suddenly his snarl filled the cold desert night and the dragon took off angrily into the air. Moments later his mental voice, filled with rage, shredded through their minds.

_Slavers_!

* * *

The halls of Farthen Dûr shook as it once had when dragons inhabited it, shaking the walls with their sheer bulk as they prowled through the halls. This time however, there were no dragons and the language which rocked the halls was enough to sting even the most indelicate of ears, and it came from a lady no less. 

Though, that was to be expected, after all, Nasuada was not about to meekly obey her father with out a fight, and a fight was exactly what was happening since Ajihad had, inevitably, discovered what she had done.

The twins had somehow ended up outside of Ajihad's counsel chamber some twenty minutes into the argument (curtsey of Nasuada of course), when their input, if it could be called such became too much to bear. So, now they were hiding somewhere in Farthen Dûr, listening in to the on going argument. Not that they couldn't hear it anyways no matter where they were in Farthen Dûr since the argument was certainly loud enough to be heard through out the entire mountain.

Meanwhile, inside the counsel chambers, only three people remained (the others had fled when they realized what was about to take place). Orik, had remained for what he believed would be great entertainment; as long as he didn't draw too much attention to himself, that is.

Ajihad was beyond irritated. "I can't believe you let Murtagh leave!" he snapped glaring at his only daughter, one, he currently whished he had not had. "Arya, I can understand, I never expected you or anyone to stop her from leaving and searching for Eragon, but did you have to let her take Murtagh with her?"

Staring quite defiantly back at her father, Nasuada, answered without any hesitation. "Of course, and I forced Arya to take Murtagh with her. Besides you couldn't expect me to let you keep him locked up here for the rest of his life, could you?"

"Not the rest of his life, just until he lets the twins in his mind to clear him or erase his memory of this place," Ajihad sighed.

"Which is the rest of his natural life!" she snapped right back.

Orik snorted in amusement at that and Ajihad shot him an annoyed glare. "Well she's right," he defended. "This is the twins we're talking about. I, personally, wouldn't let them near the minds of my worst enemies, let alone people who have done absolutely nothing wrong."

"They're not that bad," Ajihad muttered weakly.

Unfortunately that was the last straw for Nasuada as her temper flared out of control, "Yes they are and you know it!" she screamed, "I can't do anything about the decisions I have made and neither can you, because I know for a fact that we don't have enough people to waste by sending a search party to look for an elf and a human because of the casualties we suffered in the last battle. Which means you have to live with it whether you like it or not!" With that she stormed out of the counsel chambers, slamming the double doors so hard that the walls shook.

"Well," Orik muttered as the ringing slowly left his ears feeling slightly deaf. "I just figured out a way to defeat Galbatorix."

Shaking off the shock, Ajihad turned towards the dwarf, more than slightly apprehensive. "How?" he asked.

"Get him to marry your daughter." Orik replied, as he strode out of the room, "She'll turn him into a gibbering mess in less than a week." With that he closed the door.

All Ajihad could do was stare at the closed door with disbelief; his jaw hanging opened.

* * *

Strong wings cut through the desert air like a knife, over and over again, as the dragon sped across the desert. A slender woman rested on its back, sleeping. 

A small figured followed it like a distorted shadow created by the silver moon.

He's back hurt, his wings ached and being constantly buffeted by gusts of wind created by a 10 ton dragon was not helping. Not to mention that they had been travelling at an exhaustive pace all night long and his body was having trouble keeping up with a dragon. However his misery was abruptly broken as his over taxed mind finally registered where they were headed.

Snapping his wings back, he stopped and landed gently in the desert sand, giving he's fatigued body a much needed break. "Are we headed in the right direction?" He screamed at still moving dragon.

The dragon glided to a halt, generating a cloud of dust, while his rider jolted at the sudden stop, coughing in the dust cloud. "What are you do you mean by 'the right direction' Are you becoming too tired?" She chocked back.

_No, he has a point._ She turned to look at the dragon. _We're heading towards the Varden.

* * *

_

Arya hissed out a curse as two of the slavers got up and began to cautiously made their way towards the crack (or so they thought) in the cliff face. Quickly she hauled Murtagh to his feet and pressed him firmly against the stone wall hiding them from view and drew her sword. There was nothing she could do about the horses; they were going to be noticed no matter what.

"Oy, there are horses in here!" One of the slavers exclaimed in shock after trying to stick his head into the cave and failing, but managing to see the horses anyway.

His companion shoved him over and looked in, "You're right." He muttered. Then turned his head and yelled, "Hey boss, he's right. There are literally horses in here and it looks like they're in good shape too."

"Well, let's get them out."

Arya cringed inwardly. Now they were never going to leave, at least not without trying to take the horses with them.

* * *

Nya hahaha Another cliffy oh well. And yesI realize that it's short but at least I updated.In case the snake was wondering, yes I'm rewriting the prequel(yes to this story) and no I won't be posting it any time soon (maybe I will, not sure yet). 

Does anyone know whether it's Throjehem or Farthern Dur that's the Varden's headquarters cause I'm slightly confused.


	5. Interlude: Blood Magic

Warning: Stupidness and odd references to slash.

This is a request from the Snakey, we were discussing a collection of boys, hope you enjoy it. Please don't hurt me beacuse of the stupidness in this story, this is just for fun, and it has absolutly nothing to do with the actual story, okay a little, but not much.

* * *

Blood Magic:

* * *

Frustration was something Galbatorix was becoming familiar with these last couple of months. First his Ra'zcas had failed to capture the new rider and his dragon, then Durza had been killed at Farthern Dur and the Varden was still standing. It made him angry beyond measure and the fact that even though the so called new dragon rider was somewhere wounded and dragon-less yet still not in his possession made things that much worse. 

_You have his cousin_. Shurikan tried in vain to stop Galbatorix's rage from exploding.

"A lot of good he'll do!" Galbatorix snapped, "If he won't give a sample of his blood willingly, I still can't find that stupid child and his dragon."

_So why not make him bleed involuntarily, that still counts_. Shurikan suggested helpfully.

"That's an idea."

* * *

First try: 

Plan: Feed him so much chocolate that he gets a nose bleed.

Galbatorix ordered all the chocolate in the land to be brought before him, as well as all the candy (those were for Shurikan, who had a sweet tooth). Then under a guise of good will; gave them to Roran who was still grieving for his dead father and his cousin who was currently missing (what? It makes sense, chocolate does solve everything).

Galbatorix bid Roran to eat all the chocolate. Not surprisingly Roran was a little galled by the fact there was over a life time supply of chocolate for him to eat, but who was he to defy the king's orders and besides, he liked chocolate.

To say the least Galbatorix and one of his servants was always at hand ready for the impending nose bleed, which never happened. No, Roran ended up being sick and puking up all the chocolate he had consumed all over Galbatorix nice marble floors and rich carpets.

Plan One: Failed, with a couple of ruined carpets and smashed vases along the way and a mountain of chocolate with no where to go. Galbatorix was becoming more and more frustrated and Roran swore to never touch chocolate ever again. Guess it really doesn't solve everyone's problems.

* * *

Second try: 

Plan: Heat also causes nose bleeds.

So Roran was given a new room, because supposedly his old room needed to be renovated immediately of course that was just a lie. All for what, to put Roran into a room that was on top A special Chamber made for Shurikan so that he could blow fire and heat Roran's room to the point where he got a nose bleed.

Unfortunately because the chamber Shurikan was in wasn't well ventilated Shurikan ended up giving himself a heat stroke (yes it got that hot), needless to say Galbatorix spent a few very uncomfortable days after that. In the resulting chaos Roran was forgotten and it turned out he almost ended up dead from dehydration and steamed because his room was also poorly ventilated.

Plan two: Failed, not only was there no resulting nose bleed, the entire castle had to deal with a collapsing dragon that was delusional half of the time and acted drunk, trying to take a bite out of everything (so yes, there are chunks missing from the walls). Not to mention because of his link to his dragon Galbatorix had to spend a couple of days in bed, he tried to eat his pillow. Now Roran, well let's just say the cook was tempted to serve him as dinner to the dragon, but that didn't happen so Roran was able to recover, after almost a month.

* * *

Attempt three, the last ditch attempt: 

Plan: Give him a harem so he blushes so hard that he gets a nose bleed.

"I have present for you."

Weary after what happened with the chocolate incident Roran could only smile and follow the king. He was lead to a room in the far corners of the palace, inside were a dozen very pretty …boys?

"This is my collection of pretty boys." Galbatorix announced happily. Roran just stood there and stared at the king. Completely ignoring the overly shocked expression on Roran's face Galbatorix pushed him and then started to…

* * *

Eragon: You can't write that kind of stuff! Little kids could be reading this! 

Kistune: did you read my Yami no Matsuei manga, cause that's what they said to Muraki?

Angela: Shut up, I want to see the pretty boys!

Arya: That is just disgusting! You can't write that!

Nasuada: I don't know…I have to agree with Angela I want to see the pretty boys going

at it! Murtagh agree with me!

Arya: What? He's not going to do that!

Murtagh: Err… staring… sure I'll agree with…Err I mean that's absolutely disgusting… continues to stare.

Kitsune: looks at them…Anyways back to the rest of the story,I think Galtorix is finished.

* * *

"And this one…" Galbatorix was interrupted by loud 'thud', apparently Roran had fainted, but still not bleeding. 

_Maybe you should have tried a female harem_.

"Maybe I should have."

Plan three: Failed miserably, Roran was never able to look Galbatorix in the face again. In the end he found out that all Galbatorix wanted was a sample of his blood to find his cousin (of course he didn't for what). This was the result:

"Why didn't you just ask? I would have given it to you!"

With a vile of blood in hand Galbatorix looked at Shurikan, "I completely forgot that he had no idea that I had an ulterior motive."

_So you realize we just went through all that trouble for nothing right? Asking, that's a new concept._ Shurikan agreed as he took a chuck out of a nearby pillar. _This marble is really good.

* * *

_

Every story needs its comical relief and this is it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Bye for now and do check out the prequel, it introduces asome of the characters you'll meet later.


	6. Trapped

WHY WHY didn't someone tell me sooner! Snakey! DIE!

Okay re-upped the proper chapter six. sooo sorry to Emerald Tiara and whoever else had to read the wong upload Kay time line everything that is separeted with the line happens at about the same time. Now remeber I started this story before the second book came out so discrepencies will be present. Ignore the side story, which is obviouse if you read the last chapter.

* * *

Something was happening, but Eragon didn't know what. His world was still shrouded in darkness. Around him people are shouting in excitement. Letting the noise fade from his consciousness, Eragon slipped further into the darkness, no longer caring about the happenings of the living world.

_Saphira, where are you?

* * *

_

"Saphira where are you?"

Scales slide against marble floors as Saphira turned away from the large open balcony, away from the endless desert with its shifting sands. Her wings created a faint breeze as she folded them against her sides after stretching them wide in an imitation of flight.

An unusually tall woman appeared through the high door way. "There you are, trying to fly away again?" she asked, red hair swaying in time to her graceful movements as she made her to where Saphira was once again gazing out at the endless sands. "You're no where near strong enough yet, you can't help him in your condition."

_But will it be too late by the time I'm strong enough? He's fading so very quickly.

* * *

_

_You're forgetting that you're not the only one who can help him. Come, there is someone you should see._

Whatever gods look after elves and humans alike, please don't let me be too late to catch up with them! Nasuada prayed as she raced through the hidden paths deep in the valleys of the Beor Mountains.

A crumpled piece of paper was clutched in her hands along with reins. On it, in Angela's clear script was written: _Don't forget to warn your friends about the slavers, they're too close for comfort.

* * *

_

_Oh lord of dragons, is that him? _The boy's mental voice rang out in his companions' minds.

_Uh huh, to tell you the truth I expected him to be more…you know._

_Impressive? Yes, but perhaps it's only because he's badly hurt, I'm sure he'll cleanup pretty well. _The dragon responded.

_I'm not too sure about that._

_He looks like the regular 'country bumpkin' if you ask me. One that's about to die I might add. _A new voice echoed dryly in their minds. _And what in the world are those idiots doing?_

Three heads, two human and one dragon snapped around. "Mom, what the hell are you doing here?" The two humans, one boy, one girl, obviously twins, said at the same time, even though the boy's was more of a gurgle than anything else.

* * *

Nasuada cursed silently under her breath as she peeked through the bushes and into the fire lit clearing. She had almost ridden past this little clearing in her hast to reach Arya and Murtagh and now it would seem that she was too late. Gripping tighter onto the reigns of her horse, Nasuada continued to decipher the rather interesting scene before her. The slavers had all gathered at the base of the cliffs, apparently trying to widen a slit in the rock face. Mentally Nasuada sighed, so predictable, they're insane slavers. 

Well there was one way out and there was not better time to try it than now. Letting of her horse's reins, Nasuada reached into her supply pack.

* * *

Well there wasn't much they could do now, Arya thought with a slight amount of amusement as Murtagh stabbed a slaver that had got a little too close to the opening. They couldn't get out and the slavers couldn't get in and there wasn't much either could do about it. For a fact, Murtagh would rather die in here than be taken prisoner and Arya had to agree with that sentiment, well if worse came to worse they could always eat the horses. 

Glaring outside at the slavers Murtagh reviewed their options again. They can't stay in the cave forever, there was no food or water beyond their meagre rations and the slavers could possibly lay siege to their little safe heaven and starve them out. Murtagh snorted at that thought, he would rather die and go willingly into slavery. On the other hand they could try to fight their way out, but opening the cave would delay them and they would probably be captured before they had a chance to fight. So the cave was going to stay sealed.

Looking at each other, both elf and human realized that their options were limited, but before either could move and earth shattering roar shook the earth, knocking making Arya loose her footing and the rock ceiling shake and crumble.

* * *

His bones were being crushed and an indescribable flood of sadness and rage flooded his entire body, Eragon wanted to scream as his body was slowly torn apart by the incessant roaring of a thousand dragons. His bond to Saphira flared and he felt her clearly in his mind in that moment, deep in the reaches of the Hadarac desert in a city of fire and light.

* * *

Murtagh wanted to cry in agony as body was assaulted by the roaring, he's lungs felt compressed as if he had been breathing smoke, his eyes burned and his mind was in turmoil, trying to process the sadness that flooded him. There were a thousand voices in his head, all vying for his attention, accusing and through it all he caught on phrase: _it's not my time yet. _

Meanwhile Arya was struggling to hold their cave together, the sound waves had shaken their hiding place pass what it can stand and Murtagh seemed to have collapsed and was completed unresponsive and the horses were frantic it was the most she could do to keep them from trampling him. One good thing she supposed was that the slavers had taken off soon after the roaring had begun leaving behind their still tethered horses and supplies. But that won't matter much if the roaring didn't stop soon because they were going to be buried under a mountain!

* * *

The twins stood stock still as the roaring echoed around them, barely noticing the dragon that had taken off the moment the first note had sounded, heading back to the Hadarac desert, their minds to preoccupied by the range of emotions carried by the sound.

* * *

Okay any questions now ask,but this chapter should explain away most of the problems. Why don't people ever tell me these things? 


	7. Escapes and the dead

Yay finally a update...or is that a bad thing?

Disclaimer: as always not mine

Warnings: None yet.

Notes: alright finally lined up all the characters so now the story can progress. Yes its short but compact so lots of imformation. Everything gets a little clearer I think. Thanks to everyone who reviewed its very much appreciated. And its official completely AU now since the book has come out. For the white snakey...because she updated...

* * *

The clearing fell silent as if the world had been plummeted into a pit where sound could not penetrate.

* * *

Nasuada gasped for breath as she let the horn fall from her lips. The sound it produced was far more powerful than she had expected. Her bones were still aching from the intensity of the sound. Groaning, she forced her abused body into movement and peeked over the bushes. The clearing no longer held any sighs of life, the slavers had fled, their horses frightened off. They had even left their travel packs. Scrambling to her feet, Nasuada ran the distance to the cave she was sure contained Murtagh and Arya. Hopefully it was still intact.

* * *

The screams were gone. The dragons had left him and Saphira was no longer present in his mind. The city had also disappeared. What remained in his mind was a calming presence, one that beckoned him, took away his pain and promised him salvation. It whispered to him, called to him. It begged him to get to his feet, to find himself before it was too late, before the sleep of death claimed him. The soft voice was a siren call and Eragon found his body responding.

* * *

Arya sighed as the cave stopped shacking. Murtagh seemed to be recovering from whatever fit had over taken him and the slavers were gone. Sighing she loosened her hold on the rocks and murmured the words that would shift the cave walls and release them. 

A hand reached in grabbed her arm, steadying her as she stepped out. Nasuada's smiling face greeted her. "I thought I would never catch up with you in time. Not before you ran into the slavers anyways." She said as she reached back into the cave and helped Arya drag Murtagh, who was still rather listless out of the cave.

Arya smiled back as she manoeuvred the horses out of the cave. "I suppose that sound was you then? How did you do that?"

Nasuada reached into her pack and pulled out an ornately carved obsidian horn. Glyphs were carved into the sides that glowed gold with every, shifting movement of light. "I took it out of the treasury. It looked useful." The shocked expression on Arya's face wasn't really what she expected.

Looking reverently at the horn Arya lifted one hand to trace the glowing glyphs, "This is dragon bone. Taken from a live dragon, and then carved with magic. This was the one given to the Elves at the end of the war as a token of peace and a representation of the bloodshed. But why is it here?" Her eyes narrowed, "This disappeared from the Elven vault shortly after Galbatorix took power."

Before Nasuada could answer Murtagh broke in, "Eragon, he's here."

"What?" Arya stared at him in shock, "Where?"

Gulping in air Murtagh gasped out, "The slavers had him, but they left him behind, he's right there." Lifting a shaky hand he pointed to where the slavers had set up camp.

Carefully Arya made her way over to the packs left behind by the slavers. Nasuada followed close behind. As they approached it was possible to make out a blanketed form.

"Eragon?" Arya queried softly and then gasped in surprise as the blanket was tossed up, covering both Nasuada and her. Murtagh saw Eragon scramble up and run towards the forest and cursed, forcing his aching muscles to move, he chased after Eragon's disappearing form.

* * *

The twins cursed. They were stranded and they had no choice but to wait it out here in the bushes. If they took to the air now someone would definitely notice. so Eragon was to get away, for now.

* * *

Eragon ran. He didn't know who was behind him, but he could hear voices calling him, imploring him to stop. But he couldn't. He only knew that he had to reach wherever the person in his mind was. Then he would be safe. The voice murmured to him again, he had to go right then he would reach a water fall one that was enclosed by oak trees and rock ledges. "If you can reach me, I will protect you," the voice said, "I can give you all the power you need, power to reach Saphira. Hurry Eragon, you're running out of time."

* * *

Murtagh cursed. How was it possible? Even from so far behind Murtagh could see Eragon's wounds, he shouldn't be able to move let alone run? "Eragon, it's me Murtagh! Stop running, you'll kill yourself." Murtagh sighed as Eragon never slowed; it was as if he couldn't hear him! Murtagh picked up his pace as Eragon disappeared into a thick mass of bushes, only to scramble backwards as the ground drop before him, Eragon had disappeared.

Snarling in frustration Murtagh looked around himself. It wasn't possible for a person to disappear! It just wasn't possible! Murtagh yelped as the ground gave way beneath him and he slipped and slid to the bottom of the ravine. There, in front of him was a powerful waterfall and under the spray of water was Eragon. The water began to shimmer and glow and Murtagh knew that if he didn't act now he would never see Eragon again. So he ran, not caring about the consequences straight into the falling water.

* * *

There was a small path hidden behind a wealth of trees and Eragon scrambled down it towards the sounds of falling water. He had lost his pursuer and for that he was grateful. Stepping under the spray of the falling water Eragon felt magic ripple through the water and knew instantly he was no longer in the same plane of existence anymore. He knew he was dead, but for some reason he was not afraid. 

Opening his eyes he looked at the silver shrine in front of him. It was of a dragon wrapped securely around a much smaller figure. A shimmering image appeared out of the shrine.

"Finally we meet Eragon ." The elf smiled. "I'm your predecessor, or should I say I am you."

* * *

Smiles, I love dead characters they're so much fun to play with, and yes Eragon was there all along and no one noticed. The last line sucks...i need to rewrite it. Yes confusing again at the end yes cliffy...wondering what happened to Murtagh? Arya and Nasuada...are ...well lets say find out in the next chapter. Runs away. 


	8. And the World Falls part one

Disclaimer: Not mine belongs to well, the author and a bunch of other people...and no profit is being made from this. I promise to return charcters in somewhat decent shape. OC's are mine...that's about it.

Warnings: At the moment none. Will be slash (maybe incest depending on my moods), eventually when I get a few more characters in ...

Author's notes: Okay, let's see I typed this up in less than half an hour so probably lots of typos ...sorry. anyways plot progressing, yay!, not much though and yes probably confusing again...sorry I'll explain in the next chapter, think of this one was setting the stage.

* * *

And the World Falls...part one

* * *

The smiled faded from the Elf's face and he continue, "You're at the threshold of death Eragon; it is now the time to make a choice. You can't win this battle as you are now, a mere fragment of my soul, but that is easily remedied." He offered a hand and Eragon knew if he took it he would no longer exist. 

The world around him had faded away then. The only thing that existed was the elf standing in front of him. A small subconscious part of his mind was screaming at him about the impossibility of the situation. The elf should have been dead a long time ago therefore the possibility of him standing here and offering help was illogical. Beyond that he was himself not part of the spectre standing before him. His mind screamed that it was a trap and to run as far away as possible. Yet he knew that there was no where to run, he was dead if he stayed here whether he took the offered hand or not and he will die if he leaves the cave, the wounds his body had sustained were fatal.

Making up his mind in a split second, Eragon extended his hand towards the translucent one being offered to him. Their eyes met and He found himself unable to look away from the ice blue eyes.

* * *

The pain was excruciating and Murtagh screamed. His soul was being torn from his body, whatever magic that was imbedded into the waterfall was killing him. Then it was over. He fell onto the hard, cold ground that was surprisingly dry. What he saw when he looked up turned his blood to ice. 

There standing at the alter set in stone was Eragon, who was reaching for the hand of a spectre. Murtagh didn't think, all he knew was that if Eragon took that hand, he would never walk among the living again, not as human at least.

So he did the only thing he could do.

* * *

Arya didn't care that the speed she was running at was impossible for Nasuada to match; Eragon was going to kill himself if she didn't catch up with him and Murtagh soon. She cursed to realize they were lost in the greenery, making up her mind she decided to cut through the dense underbrush than around them. Growling as the braches lashed at her but continued on only turning as Nasuada yelled for her to slow down and never saw the two children whose eyes widened in horror just as she ran right into them; slamming all three of them into a tree. 

Groaning as the stars faded from her sight Arya looked down at the two children she was crushing. They were twins her mind supplied as she hastily rolled to one side so they could breathe. Nasuada picked that moment to catch up with her.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly as she ran over to check on the two children who didn't look more than ten years old. The girl was the one that opened her eyes first and yelp softly to see Nasuada mere inches from her face.

Blinking rapidly she flipped her brother over and sighed to see he was just out cold. "Yes, I think I'm fine and so is my brother." She said turning large obsidian eyes on Arya.

The elf shuddered a little, there was something in that gaze that made her feel extremely vulnerable, as if the little girl was looking at her soul. Then the moment passed and those dark eyes turned away from her. Arya let out breathe she hadn't realized she was holding and studied the twins in front of her as Nasuada tried to revive the other twin. They both had hair that looked like living flames and she was sure the boy would have obsidian black eyes that were deeper than the oceans. A delicate bone structure and she wondered briefly if they were entirely human, because human children did not look these two did, no Elven children did. Then the absurdity of that idea struck her and she dismissed it.

Getting to her feet she resigned herself to the fact that Murtagh would have to help Eragon on his own because she wasn't going to catch up with them. Kneeling by Nasuada she asked, "Are these children of the Varden?"

Nasuada looked up as the boy began to gain consciousness. "I don't think so, I'm sure I would have noticed them." She frowned and looked at the little girl. "Where are you from?"

"We live in the forest." The boy was the one that answered, "We saw your friends run by like the devil was chasing them so we thought we might as well follow them and see if the first one needed help. I mean he had wounds everywhere."

About to ask where Murtagh and Eragon went Arya was interrupted as an explosion rocked the ground. Birds took off in the trees and the trees rocked, shedding leaves and braches.

All four of them traded startled looks as the ground stopped shaking, then as one they got up and ran towards the source of the explosion.

"Oh god." Nasuada's soft exclamation was echoed by all of them. What used to be a cavern behind a water fall had obviously collapsed. The water now ran over the rubble and continued to flow with out a care in the world.

"How is this possible?" Arya stood dumbfounded at the destruction before her and a sinking feeling took her breathe away. It was the only logical explanation. Eragon had somehow caused this and either Murtagh or Eragon or both of them were now buried under that rubble.

Nasuada seemed to echo her thoughts, "You don't think that either of them….." She trailed off unable to even finish the sentence as if speaking it aloud would somehow make it true.

None of them noticed the slavers, drawn back towards them by the explosion, no one noticed as they crept up behind the stunned group that stood surveying

the destruction and mourning their losses._

* * *

"Do you know what you have done?" _

_"Yes." _

_"Then why?"_

_"Because I don't trust you and the world needs him. I'm expendable."_

_"Well, you may as well have killed him. "_

_"You can heal him though."_

_"No, this wasn't meant to happen, he is part of me you are not, neither of us will survive the merging."_

_"Perhaps, but then why am I still alive?"_

_"Because I haven't finished it yet."_

_"What are you waiting for?"_

_"The resolve to kill us both."_

Murtagh closed his eyes. He had made the choice when he stepped between Eragon and the spectre, he can live with the consequences so long as Eragon lived.

* * *

The light that exploded in the waters below them blinded Arya and Nasuada. Turned and covered her eyes with her cloak, Arya caught sight of the slavers that were behind them, slavers who were now screaming as the blinding light ate through their eyes. Nasuada was attempting to cover her eyes and those of the twins at the same time. But the twins merely stared into the centre of the light as if entranced, uncaring of the burning intensity. 

The world was shifting, in this split moment the realms of the dead and the living were merging and the outcome could very likely mean the death of them all. Arya's chest tightened in fear as the ground began to shake.

* * *

Deep in his fortress Galbatorix stood in shock as the power surged across the desert. 

"NO!!"

* * *

Yes evil cliffies...well actually I started part two already but too lazy...Yes well I didn't kill Eragon ...yet...or Murtagh. The conversation is umm between Murtagh and... well ...yeah wait for the next chapter. ...as for when that will happend ummm...ummm...outcome cloudy come back later. 


	9. And the world Falls part two

Disclaimer: not mine, except for the plot and OCs...sadly

Author's note: Thanks to everyone who's still reading and as always I'm sorry for any confusion...you can always bug me if you want an explanation for something.

This story has gone completely AU since i started this before the second book was published. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The world turned white and pain bloomed in his chest then spread through every limb in his body, every blood vessel, and every bone. Until Murtagh wasn't sure if he was still alive. It felt as if his soul was being torn apart and remade. Memories that were not his became his, his life was no longer tangible but a dream, losses he never faced, people he has never seen, wounds he has never suffered, a love he has never met; all his no theirs now. Murtagh became another figment of a life that has seen too much, endured too much, given and lost too much. Yet it was never his life, never who he was and Murtagh rejected it all, the pain, the memories; he refused to allow his consciousness to fade, refused to become just another figment of a greater whole and his world began to crumble.

* * *

Deep within the desert fortress Angela smiled into the darkness.

"And so it begins."

* * *

The ground began to shake and the light never diminished in intensity. Arya heard a sharp shriek and turned in time to see Nasuada and the twins slide into the ravine as the ground crumbled beneath their feet, before she could react, the ground beneath her feet disappeared and she fell. Reaching blindly for a hand hold while still trying to shield her eyes her feet struck loose gravel and then found solid ground, hard; the impact of the landing jarred her legs and numbed them with pain. Gravel continued to fall as the earth refused to stop shaking and Arya found herself being buried by chocking dust. Then the world went silent, the ground stop shaking and the light faded.

Wheezing coughs and curses disturbed the dead silence and words became distinguishable as Arya reoriented herself.

"Damn it, she's completely buried. Can't you dig a little faster?"

"Maybe the elf can help?"

"Yeah, sure of course the elf can help. It's not as if she isn't buried in rubble as well. Just dig!"

"When, and if we get home and uncle Jules doesn't kill us, I'm begging to be grounded for life. How come the rubble doesn't slide back on your side?"

Prying open her grit sealed eyes Arya managed to make out the outlines of the twins somewhere to the left of her, frantically digging in the rubble. Realizing that Nasuada was most likely buried somewhere under there she struggled to free herself from her earthly tomb and found she couldn't. Snarling she hissed out the necessary words and was surprised when the ground merely rumbled and then stilled, leaving her still trapped.

It however did alert the twins to her predicament. The boy looked torn between continuing to dig and helping her.

"Ah…this is not good." The girl mumbled, "Did you just try to free yourself and fail?" She asked never stopping from her digging.

Her twin paused and sighed, "Wonderful…an elf without magic, one person buried under rubble and dying and likely two others already dead...we're so doomed"

"Keep digging." Arya and his twin snarled at the same time only to pause as a pained gasp and coughs emanated from where the girl was digging.

A relieved smiled graced the sharp features of the girl. "Thank god, I thought you got crushed." she mumbled, "Breathe through the hole and we'll get the rest of you out soon enough." Just as the twins reached back down to continue digging, the ground shifted and began to rise, yelping they jumped back and inched away from the shifting ground, towards Arya.

All three watched, wide eyed as the ground continued to rise and slowly peeled away like a cocoon to reveal Nasuada, who collapsed as soon as the blanket of rocks and dirt fell away from her. As the twins ran forward to help Nasuada the ground began rumbling around Arya and she was raised out of the ground in the same way Nasuada was.

"Well…that was unexpected," the boy muttered exasperated, "should there be huge delays when working magic?"

On her hands and knees Arya coughed and chocked, spitting out dirt from her mouth before answering, "That wasn't me."

Crunching of gravel alerted them to the approach of others. Looking up at the disturbance the four of them froze. Arya's eyes widened as she realized who was standing before them and snarled, "You!"

* * *

His eyes were crusted shut and there was a heavy weight on his chest, but he was definitely still alive. Though something was strange, the feeling of wrongness increased as his consciousness began to return. The light was wrong and the bed was too hard, no it wasn't a bed at all. Forcing his eyes open he took in the drifting dust and the heaps of rubble and most importantly the body laying across him.

Panic flooded through him, driving his limbs in to action. Shoving the body away he scrambled onto his knees, mind racing, blood pumping furiously, the only thoughts running through his head were: where am I? Who am I? Who is that?

_You pushed to hard, tried too hard to stop the change. _

"Who?" He turned frantically looking for the speaker.

_There should not be us, there never was us. There was only I, one soul, one body as it was meant to be. It seems I was mistaken as to which body contained our soul but in the end a happy coincidence should have negated my mistake, yet... Yet your need for an individualism that didn't exist has trapped a fragmented soul in a fragmented mind, Murtagh.

* * *

I don't think I will be writing more than this though the plot is alive and well thanks to my annoying muse that has finally woken up again I'm not quite sure what to do at this point because I have fallen so far out with the books that I don't think I'll ever get back into the fandom again, but as I said the plot bunny is still alive and kicking, hard. But I guess consider this story discontinued for the time being. Sorry.  
_


End file.
